Space Ikadevil
Space Ikadevil appeared in 2013 movie called Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. Space Ikadevil (スペースイカデビル Supēsu Ikadebiru) is the reincarnation of Ikadevil, the cyborg monster form of Shocker general Doctor Shinigami. A squid-like commander of Space Shocker who oversees the capture of Psycholon, he ends up being destroyed by the Gokaigers using the Metal Hero Keys. Ikadevil, powered up by magic, returns as a High Commander of Space Shocker with a new form called Space Ikadevil. Space Ikadevil attempts to help the Space Crime Syndicate Madour each their goal, aiming to rule the entire universe beside them. With his new powers, he overwhelms Gavan, and manages to throw Wizard and Fourze far away when they attempt to face him. However, he is eventually defeated and killed by the Super Sentai team Gokaiger. Evidently revived by Shocker, Space Ikadevil appeared in the world that had been occupied by the Space Shogunate Jark Matter, standing in the way of the Kyurangers Shishi Red and Sasori Orange. Initially mistaken for Jark Matter's squid assassin Ikargen by Sasori Orange, Space Ikadevil introduced himself before attacking the Kyurangers who requested help from Shou Ronpou who appropriately provided them with a Kyutama which summoned Kamen Rider Ex-Aid from his world. First appearing as Action Gamer Level 1, Ex-Aid fought off Space Ikadevil, allowing Sasori Orange to get away. Switching to Level 2, Ex-Aid joined forces with Shishi Red and together they used their respective slash attacks (Mighty Critical Finish and Kyu Slash) to destroy Space Ikadevil. An iteration of Space Ikadevil was among the Shocker army of the Game World led by Shocker Leader III, the boss of the Chou Shocker Taisen bonus stage. This army was ultimately wiped out by a combined force of Kamen Riders and Sentai Rangers. Among those pitted against the Zyuohgers, Space Ikadevil was beaten by Zyuoh Lion before being reeled in with the others by the Zyuoh The Gun Rod of Zyuoh The World to be destroyed by the combined Zyuoh Slash. Space Ikadevil was part of the endlessly reviving army of Shocker in the amusement park Game World. In his first known appearance, he was destroyed by Kamen Rider Baron's Banana Squash. Emerging as a result of Kuroto Dan's plot to revive himself, however, Shocker's forces would persistently attack, no matter how many times defeated, the Kamen Riders he had gathered for this purpose. Once the Game World was destroyed by Kazuma Kenzaki's Joker Undead power, the Shocker army was assembled one last time under Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer and Totema, but was ultimately wiped out by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 and the second Kamen Sentai Gorider. Powers and Abilities Space Ikadevil is able to channel the power of magic to create portals to various locations, and he is able to use that to send his enemies away or into traps. He is also able to attack with multiple tentacles at once. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Mollusks Category:Cephalopods Category:Magical Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Tomokazu Seki Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Metal Heroes Universe